


Ablaze

by kimaris



Category: JJ Project, bnior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaris/pseuds/kimaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the day, it would always be Jinyoung who'll be obeying daddy's orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ablaze

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from AFF. Apologies for any error/s (and that this is just crap) wrote this in one go I'm cry.

 

 

Being Jinyoung’s fiancée has its perks and disadvantages.

 

The young male, the heir to the biggest mafia family in Korea, is known for his attitude. A walking time bomb that would explode the second you do something wrong. He doesn’t filter his words, sharp enough to cut through one’s ego; Jinyoung  _is_  a bastard just like all mafia leaders.

 

When Jaebum was assigned to be the heir’s right hand, his first thought was that, “Nobody told me to prepare for this. He’s Park Jinyoung, I am  _ **not**_  prepared.” But it wasn’t out of fear; it’s because of a whole other reason.

 

Jinyoung may be unforgiving, merciless and those entire negative attribute you can think of to other people, but he would always be the obedient little boy for Jaebum.

 

_(Jaebum can tell you the story about how happy Jinyoung was when he called him his ‘good boy’. But that would start with him being ambushed in the heir’s meeting room, with Jinyoung pushing the older male on his expensive Italian wingback chair and dropping down on his knees between Jaebum’s legs, sucking off the older male and having Jaebum’s cum down his throat ten minutes before the monthly meeting starts._

 

_Really, it’ll be like storytelling a porn scene and Jaebum’s not sure if you’re ready for it just yet)_

 

However, Jinyoung’s attitude may be too much at times.

 

\--

 

Everyone knows about Jinyoung’s mood swings, but that doesn’t make them any less than cautious. Jinyoung snaps at everyone when he’s feeling like it, one time he event went overboard with that new recruit. It was around the time where Jinyoung’s throwing some sort of tantrum on Jaebum, and to vent out his anger, he played darts using knives, using the recruit as his target dummy.

 

Good thing that Jaebum entered the scene just before Jinyoung aimed for the poor recruit’s crotch.

 

\--

 

It’s exactly what’s happening now; it’s the time of the month again where Jinyoung would feel like killing everyone, because he can. But he wouldn’t, because daddy doesn’t like it when he gets too violent with his men. And he also said that bad boys don’t deserve rewards, and there’s nothing that Jinyoung wants but Jaebum. Jaebum’s kisses, his hugs, and of course his cock buried deep in his ass.

 

With a frown, Jinyoung makes his way to his personal office. He’s clad in three pieces business suit and his Gucci oxfords, the one that Jaebum bought him just last week.

 

“I thought you said you’ll be handling this one.” It was more of an accusation than a question, and the male walking alongside Jinyoung visibly flinches. “M-Mr. Jung s-said he wouldn’t a-accept the deal if, if you’re n-not the one who’ll be s-signing the sheet.” The man—or more like, teen—stutters as he keeps his gaze down at his feet. Jinyoung rolls his eyes like that. Up till now, he can’t comprehend as to why Jaebum gave him a kid for a secretary.

 

“You know I don’t like handling petty matters like this,  _Kunpimook_.” His secretary flinches yet again, probably because Jinyoung called him by his real name. Kunpimook or Bambam (when Jinyoung’s being nice) is only eighteen, and Jinyoung knows he shouldn’t put too much pressure on the kid, but he’s irritated and annoyed and just, he can’t help it.

 

“I-I’m sorry, h-hyung.” Ah, Jinyoung wouldn’t admit it, but he may or may not like it when Bambam still calls him ‘hyung’ even if he’s being a dick towards him at the moment.

 

Stopping in front of Jinyoung’s office, he faces the other and sighs. “Whatever. Just, tell that old Jung to meet me here in an hour.”With the given order, the young secretary hurriedly nods and bids his goodbye.

 

“If this Jung refuses to, tell Yugyeom to burn down the old man’s shabby club at the red light district.” Jinyoung adds, and he snickers when he saw the faint hue of pink painting Bambam’s cheeks.

 

\--

 

When he entered his office, he was expecting to see Jaebum waiting for him. And the older male is, sitting on Jinyoung’s couch, looking at Jinyoung with a knowing look. Jaebum never fails to make Jinyoung’s knees feel weak, even with just one look. The older male is intimidating in general, and his dominating aura makes Jinyoung want to nuzzle at Jaebum’s neck and just purr his satisfaction out.

 

_(On these kind of moments, Jinyoung can’t still believe that he and Jaebum would be married soon and if that is something he isn’t to be proud of, then he doesn’t know anymore)_

 

His gaze is fixed at Jaebum and the action’s reciprocated by the latter. Jaebum silently watches as Jinyoung approaches him and before he knew it, Jinyoung’s already pushing his legs slightly apart and then he’s settling himself on his lap.

 

Jinyoung—the sly vixen—is grinning cheekily at him, as if expecting that Jaebum would be giving him something, anything. Jaebum wouldn’t have any of that though.

 

“Don’t act like I don’t know what happened while I was away, Jin.” Jaebum cocks an eyebrow, waiting for Jinyoung to react differently, and the younger did. The grin disappears and is replaced with a frown and a subtle pout.

 

_(Jaebum doesn’t understand why people are scared of Jinyoung; he’s just a man child is all)_

 

“It wasn’t my fault.” Jinyoung says in a petulant tone. “He was being stupid and I just taught him a lesson.”

 

Jaebum’s hands settle on the younger male’s waist, squeezing the soft skin in warning. “You broke Youngjae’s wrist, just because he got you the wrong coffee, Jinyoung.”

 

Jinyoung scoffs at that, arms crossed. “I asked for a macchiato, not a panettone latte. His fault,” he can’t understand why Jaebum is making this a big deal.

 

“You used Mark as your target dummy  _again_ , what did I tell you about that?”

 

“It’s not like—“

 

“Don’t get me started with the issue about banning Jackson from seeing his family until he’s done with that stupid mission you gave him.”

 

“It’s not stupid! Infiltrating the Kims’—“

 

“Jinyoung!”

 

“ **What?!** ” Jinyoung can feel his anger rising, Jaebum is scolding him, the  _ **Park Jinyoung**_  that everyone is scared of. It’s not fair.

 

“It’s not like I didn’t do anything worse than those! I don’t get why you’re getting mad now. Ugh!” He complains, undeterred even when Jaebum is already glaring at him.

 

“You are being annoying again, Jinyoung. Stop testing my patience.” Jaebum warns, his grip on Jinyoung’s waist tightens even more. Jinyoung doesn’t wince; instead, he huffed and turned his head to the side as he mumbled a string of curses.

 

“What? Would you care to repeat that, little one?” Jaebum asks; voice low and threatening. This is one of the things he doesn’t like about Jinyoung. The younger male is a full on brat that sometimes, Jaebum feels like pulling on his hair out of frustration.

 

Jinyoung looks at him, puffed cheeks and all. “I said, fuck you!” he wriggles out of Jaebum’s hold, and when he failed, he continued cursing the other instead. “You’re the one being annoying right now! I hate you, you hear me? I  _fucking_  hate you, let me go!”

 

That does it for Jaebum and with a low growl; he pushed the younger male rather harshly on the table. Jinyoung finally winced at that, glaring back at his fiancée.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you!?” he hisses and Jaebum is not amused.

 

“I should be the one asking you that.” He tilts Jinyoung’s chin with his thumb and forefinger. “I think you’re forgetting who’s really in charge here, baby. Hm, don’t you think so?”

 

Jinyoung would deny that a shiver ran down his spine at the familiar pet name. He’s not in the mood for Jaebum’s games even though he knows he’ll regret it later.

 

“I am. I’m the one in charge here.” Jinyoung answers, gulping inaudibly when he saw how Jaebum’s pupils turned a shade darker. He should stop now, really, he’s fighting a losing battle and yet, his stubborn side can’t seem to get the idea.

 

Jaebum clicks his tongue, before he’s smirking deviously at the younger. “I should prove you wrong, then. Since you’re being a bad boy right now, you know  _daddy_  doesn’t like bad boys.”

 

If Jinyoung isn’t in one of his moods, he would’ve moan at Jaebum’s words.

 

Jaebum pulls back and sits on the couch again, not bothering to pull Jinyoung up from his position on the table. “Sit up.” He orders; voice authoritative. And Jinyoung, even though his pride didn’t want to succumb; he ends up sitting up anyway, knows that it’s because at the end of the day, he’s the one who’ll be obeying while Jaebum does the ordering.

 

“What did I say about your mood swings?” Jaebum asks, his voice isn’t as authoritative as before, but Jinyoung still finds himself shivering at the tone.

 

“…Keep it at bay. Not to go overboard, control myself.” Jinyoung recites, lower lip jutted out as he felt like a three year old being scolded by his parent.

 

Jaebum hums lowly, “And do you think you were able to control yourself?”

 

“…No.” Jinyoung shakes his head, still not looking at the older.

 

“Thought so,” Jaebum rolls his eyes, arms crossed and gaze still stern at the younger. “What should you do about it then, hm?”

 

If there’s one thing that Jinyoung hates (no, not really) about Jaebum, it’s the older male’s ability to make him feel inferior. Like, he may be the next head of the biggest mafia family, but it would always be Jaebum who he’ll be looking up at. Worshipping his fiancée like he’s some kind of God,

 

“Tsk,” Jinyoung doesn’t like surrendering. But in the situation he’s currently in, he doesn’t really have a chance. “Fine! I’ll … I’ll be nicer to them. I’ll try not to break anyone’s bones next time.” He whispers irritably, and then he’s looking at Jaebum with his pout still visible. “I won’t be making any promises though.”

 

Unfortunately, Jaebum doesn’t take half assed answers. “I don’t think that’s enough, baby.” He reaches out a hand, and before Jinyoung realizes what he’s doing, he’s already crawling back on Jaebum’s lap.

 

Jinyoung sighs, “What would you want me to do then?” he asks, even though he doesn’t have any intention of doing whatever Jaebum would want him to (unless it involves getting rid of their clothes and him riding the older male’s cock like the pro that he is).

 

“I want you to say sorry to them,” Jaebum starts. “Mr. Park may be harsh as well, but  _you_  –sometimes, you’re just too much and you cause a lot of trouble. You don’t want daddy to be troubled all the time, do you?” it was a rhetorical question, really. But Jaebum still waits for the younger male’s reaction.

 

This time, it was Jinyoung crossing his arms. “It’s not my fault though.” He huffs. “You know I get moody every now and then. They should be used to it by now.” Jaebum sighs; Jinyoung is really a child at times. He runs his fingers through the raven haired male’s hair and Jaebum stifles a smirk when Jinyoung tilted his head to lean closer on Jaebum’s hand, lips curling slightly as a purr leaves his plush lips.

 

“Ah. You’re really asking for a punishment, baby boy.” Jaebum chuckles, low and sultry. Jinyoung looks up at him, unconsciously—or not—sucking his lower lip to stop himself from moaning loudly there and then.

 

He may or may have not done those ridiculously evil things he did just so he can catch Jaebum’s attention. That and he may have been hoping for daddy to punish him as well. Jinyoung considers himself a masochist when it comes to Jaebum anyway.

 

He knows Jaebum is staring darkly at the way he worries his lower lip, so he intentionally darts out his tongue and runs it along his lower lip, already feeling it getting puffy at how hard he’s biting it.

 

He hears the older male groan, the sound made Jinyoung press himself just a little bit closer on Jaebum’s chest. “Fuck this.” Jaebum growls and before Jinyoung could react, Jaebum’s already gripping tightly on his chin, pulling him closer as the older male claims his lips in a rough manner.

 

Jinyoung feels himself trembling at the way Jaebum forces his mouth to part just so he could suck on Jinyoung’s tongue. It leaves Jinyoung breathless, hands clutching tightly on Jaebum’s vest as he feels his fiancée’s teeth graze along his tongue and then Jaebum’s biting lightly the tip of the soft muscle.

 

Jinyoung lets Jaebum kiss the life out of him, knows that even if he tried putting up a fight of dominance with the older male, he’ll end up losing, because it’s Jaebum. He can make Jinyoung fall on his knees with a single look, make Jinyoung lose himself with just words. But that doesn’t mean that he didn’t kiss back as much as he could.

 

He doesn’t exactly remember when Jaebum pulled his hands so that his arms were wrapped around the older male’s neck, but he does feel the way Jaebum’s hands travel down his torso until it reaches the curve of his clothed ass.

 

Jinyoung moans, airy and lewdly. Jaebum pulls back then, smirking at the sight of the filthy trail of saliva connecting his mouth to Jinyoung’s. “Heh. Such a slut, aren’t you?” he didn’t wait for Jinyoung to answer at all. He maneuvered the younger so that Jinyoung was bent over his lap; the younger male’s arms awkwardly twisted behind him, Jaebum’s large hand encasing his wrists.

 

“ _P-Please_ ,” Jinyoung begs, can already feel himself getting hard at the way he’s manhandled.

 

Jaebum laughs at him mockingly. “We haven’t even started and you’re begging already? How cute.” Jaebum loves it when Jinyoung’s like this, completely at his mercy. Heck, he even trained the younger’s body so that Jinyoung wouldn’t be able to come unless it’s Jaebum’s ordering him to.

 

Jinyoung wriggles on his lap, pathetically trying to grind his crotch against the side of Jaebum’s leg. “Jae— _daddy_ , d-daddy, please.” He can’t look at Jaebum since it’s hard to move given the position he’s in. But Jaebum doesn’t need to look at Jinyoung to know what kind of face the younger is making right now.

 

Jaebum hums, his other hand touching his fiancée’s ass, but not quite. “I don’t know.” He muses, “You have been a bad boy, I don’t think you’ll have some for today. You deserve a punishment after all.” He watches in amusement as Jinyoung tried in vain to raise his hips, just so his clothed ass could make some contact with Jaebum’s palm.

 

Ah, he’s really acting like a slut right now. He wonders what the youngsters would think when they saw their leader like this. Jinyoung wouldn’t admit that the thought made his cock twitch in excitement (and that he’s secretly hoping that Bambam or Youngjae, maybe even Mark,  _anyone_ —catch them in such state.  He’d give anything just to see how Jaebum would react if it happens)

 

“Daddy!” Jinyoung whines, feeling his frustration grow as seconds go by. “I get it. I-I promise I won’t be too mean on them anymore, just … p-please. Daddy,  _please_. I want you.” He pleads, and then he’s moaning when _finally_ , Jaebum’s palm made contact with his ass with a resounding smack.

 

“Such a little slut. Say it,” Jaebum orders, delivering another smack on his fiancée’s pert ass. “Come on, princess. Say you’re daddy’s cock slut.” Jinyoung could come with just that, but he knows he’s not allowed to until Jaebum says he could. Biting his lower lip for a second, he whimpers. “I-I’m daddy’s cock slut.”

 

Jaebum chuckles in amusement. He would’ve taken a picture of Jinyoung if they got time, but he knows about Jinyoung’s meeting in a few. And because he’s a kindhearted fiancé, he would go easy on the younger male for now.

 

The real punishment could wait until they’re alone in the confines of their room.

 

Jaebum releases Jinyoung’s wrists, turns the younger male around and smiles almost fondly at the sight of flushed cheeks and half lidded eyes, Jinyoung looks delicate with such expression and Jaebum wants nothing but to corrupt him even further.

 

“On your knees,  _love_.” Jaebum says, the endearment was there, but his tone implies anything but sweet. Jinyoung scrambles down on the carpeted floor. His trouser’s made of thin fabric and he can feel the slight burn as his knees rub against the carpet. But Jinyoung doesn’t have the time to mind about it as his attention is focused on Jaebum’s hardened crotch. There was a dark spot forming on the cloth that has Jinyoung gulping and licking his lips. He’d do anything just so he could lick that precum off, just so he could taste Jaebum on his tongue.

 

He settles between Jaebum’s parted legs. When he felt the older male’s hand on his head, he knows that it’s only a matter of seconds before Jaebum’s gripping tightly on his hair and yanking him forward. “We don’t have much time.” Jaebum says then, he looks down at Jinyoung and the latter knows what to do. He spreads his legs; just enough for Jaebum to place his foot in between, the tip of Jaebum’s shoe pokes Jinyoung’s crotch. Jinyoung moans weakly at that.

 

“You’ll come just by humping on my shoe, understand?” Jaebum emphasizes his order with a nudge on Jinyoung’s clothed cock and the younger reacts by shamelessly grinding against the leather of Jaebum’s wingtip oxford. A mixed whine and moan came out of the younger’s mouth, Jaebum knows that it’s barely enough for Jinyoung, but this is part of the punishment after all.

 

“And then,” Jaebum smiles, his other hand deftly pops the button of his suit pants, pulls his zipper down and Jinyoung salivates. Jaebum takes out his cock, standing proud with crystal beads of precum forming on the tip. He’s large, thick and so painfully hard that Jinyoung wants nothing but to take it wholly down his throat. “You will let daddy fuck that pretty little mouth of yours, because you’re a good boy. You will let him, right? Come on, say it.”

 

_(Jinyoung thinks Jaebum should be illegal. Jaebum **and**  his words to be precise)_

 

“I-I’m your good boy.  _Fuck_ , please daddy.  Come on, daddy. Fuck my mouth; I want your milk so bad.” Jinyoung whispers almost out of breath, his eyes are glazed with nothing but want, and just who in their right mind would refuse such offer?

 

“Such a good, good boy.” Jaebum coos. He tugs on Jinyoung’s hair, pulls the boy forward as his other hand holds on the base of his cock. And when Jinyoung’s close enough, Jaebum laughs as he slaps his cock on the younger male’s cheek, smearing precum on the smooth, flushed skin. “I should just come on your face and call your men so they can see it. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Jinyoung should find it degrading, but the way his cock stains his pants with clear liquid proves otherwise.

 

_He fucking loves this._

 

He darts out his tongue, breathing through his nose as he gives Jaebum’s cock a lick from base to the tip. Jaebum groans lowly and the grip on Jinyoung’s hair tightens. The younger male feels tears forming on the corner of his eyes, but he doesn’t complain. He lets Jaebum rub his cock against his face, from his forehead to the bridge of his nose then down to his lips. Jaebum doesn’t order him to open up just yet, as the other seemed amused at the sight of precum decorating the younger male’s face.

 

Jinyoung rolls his hips, as much as he wants to pleasure Jaebum, he wants to come as well. Jaebum lets him, and with a short hum, Jaebum licks his lips. “Open up, princess. Daddy wants to fuck that pretty mouth.”

 

He closes his eyes at the same time he opens his mouth, he sighs at the feeling of Jaebum’s arousal heavy on his tongue. His cock is pulsing and Jinyoung swears he could just suck the other off the whole day. Jaebum mutters out a low ‘fuck’ and then he’s thrusting roughly. He looks down and he bites his lower lip to stop himself from coming then and there. Jinyoung looks beautiful like this, down on his knees with his eyes closed, skin flushed, face stained with Jaebum’s precum and fuck, those sinful lips stretched and wrapped around Jaebum’s cock.

 

Jaebum pushes Jinyoung’s head down, not afraid that Jinyoung might choke because it’s Jinyoung. And in Jinyoung’s dictionary, there’s no such thing as gag reflex. So Jinyoung takes it all in, until his nose is touching the base of Jaebum’s cock, and the latter’s sacs hits his chin every time Jaebum makes him bob his head.

 

“F-Fucking made for this,” Jaebum moans lowly as he fucks the younger male’s mouth with much vigor. Spit and precum drips down Jinyoung’s chin and Jaebum curses out loudly. “Yeah, that’s r-right. T-Take it all in. Ah, ** _ffff-fuck_** , you feel so g-good.” Jaebum continues using Jinyoung’s mouth for his own pleasure, and Jinyoung happily sucks and hollows his cheeks, revels at the throaty and low groans Jaebum makes whenever the tip of his cock hits the back of Jinyoung’s throat.

 

Jinyoung can already feel that tight feeling twisting in his abdomen, knows that it’s just a few words of approval from Jaebum till he dirties himself and Jaebum’s shoe. He knows that Jaebum’s nearing his limit as well, with the way he’s sweating and his breath laboring.

 

Jaebum didn’t warn him when he comes down his throat, fingers tugging on Jinyoung’s hair as his hips bucks up and lets Jinyoung drink as much cum as he could, but it would always be too much for the younger male. Excess cum mixed with his own saliva drizzles down his chin to his neck, and it stains on his collar and tie but he couldn’t care less.

 

He slowly opens his eyes and the tears rolls down, but he smiles after Jaebum pulls out, he catches his breath as Jaebum wipes his own cum off Jinyoung’s chin. Then Jinyoung’s taking the older male’s fingers, sucking them clean. Jaebum growls at the sight, promising the younger male that he would fuck his brains out the second they get home.

 

Jinyoung giggles airily at that, and when Jaebum looks down, he laughs at the mess Jinyoung made. The younger came the second Jaebum filled his throat with his cum, it looks horrible on Jinyoung’s pants. It’s messy and so is Jaebum’s shoe, he would’ve to think of a reason to use when he goes out to have his shoes cleaned.

 

He pulls up his fiancé, lets Jinyoung settle on his lap, not minding how sticky they are. “That was fun.” Jinyoung whispers, voice cracking at the end. Jaebum merely hums as he brushes the younger’s fringe. “We should get you cleaned up though—” he looks at the wall clock before pressing a gentle kiss on Jinyoung’s forehead. “—because your meeting would start in five minutes.”

 


End file.
